1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and, more particularly, to a display panel in which the performance of the transistor in a border region is improved.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. Hence, a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device or the like. The LCD device or the OLED display devices can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with these display devices.
Although the LCD devices and OLED display devices are commercially available, and especially the techniques for the LCD devices are well matured, every manufacturer is desired to develop display devices with improved display quality to meet customers' requirement for high display quality. Herein, except for the thin film transistor structures on the display region, the structures of the thin film transistors used in the gate driver circuit on the border region are also one factor related to the overall efficiency of the display devices.
Even though the LCD devices and the OLED display devices are well developed and commercialized, it is still necessary to develop a display device with improved display quality by designing the circuit on the border region thereof to meet the customers' requirement.